<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>木叶村没有人 by ratchetx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213781">木叶村没有人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchetx/pseuds/ratchetx'>ratchetx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchetx/pseuds/ratchetx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我家楼下街道的路灯坏了，只剩下大门斜对面的一盏，现在那盏灯下站了一个人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>木叶村没有人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我家楼下街道的路灯坏了。<br/>
只剩下大门斜对面的一盏，从书房的窗户望出去正好可以看见。<br/>
人活到这个年纪往往容易起夜，妻子已经熟睡，我洗完手轻手轻脚地路过走廊，发现书房的窗户没关。人显然也会变得健忘。拉上窗的时候我习惯性地向外瞥了一眼，一下子愣住了。<br/>
那盏灯下站着一个人。</p><p>之所以引起我的注意，一是因为现在已经过了凌晨两点，这个人穿了一身黑，天是黑的，他的斗篷是黑的，头发也是黑的。如果说这仅剩的一盏灯推开了一小块浓重的夜色，他就变成了光的唯一缺口。<br/>
二是因为我家的对面是火影宅。</p><p>火影住在不能更不起眼的平民区里，这事可并不如说起来的这般寻常。<br/>
以身作则，克勤克俭，这也正是七代目大人亲民的表现啊，新闻联播的女主持人向对面的座位投去一个灿烂的微笑。<br/>
没有没有，金发男人连忙摆手，不好意思地用缠满绷带的右手挠了挠后脑勺，随即转向镜头正色道，木叶的每一个人都是我的家人，火影也只是普通的木叶村民，我和大家并没有不同。每一个人都应当得到平等的对待，正如每一个人的努力都有意义一样，只要我们将这样的信念传承下去，请大家相信，人们互相理解的和平时代就已经到来。<br/>
不愧是七代目大人，女主持人嘴角弯起的弧度都没有改变，谢谢您的精彩发言，那么，今天的实况直播到此结束……话音刚落，火影本人和他挥动着告别的手都“嘭”的一声消失在一团白烟中。<br/>
那是火影大人的招牌忍术，多重影分身术，据说也是第四次忍界大战制胜的关键。不过现在的孩子很少有相信那些传得神乎其神的光辉事迹的，即使教科书上有详细的记录。刚开始的几次女主持人还会被他突然的消失吓到，如今已经可以面不改色地低头整理手稿了。</p><p>我自己的儿子就不信。我前天还看到那群影分身在超市抬货箱呢，简直逊毙了，我记得他曾经这样嫌弃地说过。<br/>
不过我信。因为我见过七代目本人。<br/>
我们家不是忍者家庭，儿子白天要上学，妻子在两条街外的百货商店做收银员，我在编辑部工作，所以在一个休息日的午后我穿着睡衣去开门时，没有想过敲门的会是火影。<br/>
你好啊，我是漩涡鸣人，我们一家上周刚刚搬到对面，以后大家就是邻居了。过了这么久才来拜访真是抱歉，这是一盒红豆糕，请收下的说！我还没反应过来，他已经连珠炮弹似地说了一堆。<br/>
我下意识想把穿着拖鞋的脚往后缩，虽然很失礼，但我竟从他刚开口就开始走神。<br/>
火影本人比电视里看到的要清瘦一点，身量竟然意外的高，我微微仰头与他对视，发现他还有黑眼圈。我听说现在上电视都要化妆，原来火影也是要取悦观众的。他的肢体动作跟端坐在直播间里相比要丰富很多，言语间一直挥舞着双手，不难看出，摸后脑勺是他思考措辞时的习惯性动作。<br/>
火影继续滔滔不绝地说着，好像还提到了他的儿子，说那真是个任性的家伙。请原谅我糟糕的记性和当时更糟糕的状态，不知道是不是因为午后的日光太过激烈，门外水泥地面反射回来的光线无比刺眼，我到后来一阵眩晕，视线几乎无法聚焦在他的脸上，只是机械地应和。<br/>
不过我记得，火影的眼睛也比电视里看到的还要蓝。</p><p>一个不合时宜的想法又突兀地进入我的脑中，我想，我面前的这个也会是一个影分身吗？<br/>
仿佛为了验证我的想法，眼前的街道上，一个火影左手提着几大袋蔬果，右手搀扶着一个老人，不远处又一个火影从屋顶掠过，似乎是想逮住一只乱跑的猫。<br/>
注意到我的目光，火影爽朗道，哈哈哈，不要被吓到，那是我的影分身，我们都是好人的说！他笑得露出一口白牙。<br/>
之前说我相信这位领袖的能力，是因为与此同时，有一只幼鸟从门外电线杆上的鸟巢里坠落，发出凄厉的惨叫，搀着老人已经走到拐角处的那个影分身在一瞬间从背上伸出一道燃烧的手状光带，在幼鸟即将摔死在地面前，稳稳地接住了它。而发生了这一切，面前的这个人连眼睛都没眨一下。我不太懂忍者的那些本领，但我本能地觉得，所有的那些传说都是真的。<br/>
他后来走得很仓促，像是突然被什么事叫走，背过身去仍不忘大声招呼我，让我有事一定记得找他帮忙。路过自己家的院门口时，他的脚步停顿了一下，很快又匆匆走远了。<br/>
我偷偷看过几眼他家的院子，草坪修剪得很整齐，种了一些常见的花，很普通的一个小院，没什么特别的。<br/>
说来其实有点遗憾，我还挺想亲眼看见识一下他那个突然消失的把戏的。<br/>
关上门我才找回一点意识，原来这就是七代目火影，一个很难简单地用言语去概括的人。<br/>
很特别的人。<br/>
那以后我没有再怎么同他说上话，远远地看过几眼，十几个七代目火影排成一列给街道安装新的路灯，周围又围了十几个记者。是的，火影大人在这些事上也亲力亲为。可最近路灯一直没有人来修。</p><p>火影又有快一个星期没回家了。</p><p>这个时间点，无论是谁穿一身黑，或者穿一身白，哪怕是穿了七代目火影的羽织站在那里，都很可疑。不过我听说火影宅邸是有暗部和警卫队保护的，又稍稍感到安心。<br/>
我注意到这个人在低头看什么东西。<br/>
顺着他的视线看下去，我看见一团橙色的布料。书房在二楼，又是午夜，视野并不好，我只能依稀辨认出那似乎是一件衣服，看上去还破破烂烂的，也很脏。只是那作为成年人的衣服又太小，更像是一个孩子的衣服。<br/>
这个人在我来窗边之前就已经在那里，想必已经站了一段时间，现在也没有进一步动作的意思。我实在想不出一件被丢弃在路中央的破衣服有任何值得驻足之处，也许等再过几个小时天亮了，就会被清洁工收走，和别的垃圾一并处理掉。<br/>
但是我忽地想起，这是火影宅门前的路，而橙色正是现在的这位火影大人的代表颜色。我在宣传册上见过，那跟火影大人小时候穿过的衣服确实很像。<br/>
还未等我细看，站着的人突然动了。</p><p>我眼见他缓缓地单膝蹲跪了下去。<br/>
夜里明明很静，可我仿佛听到一根树枝逐步断裂的声音。<br/>
他还是低着头，视线仍然落在那件衣服上，迟缓地伸出了手。在他的手按在衣服上之前，我不由自主地一点一点屏住了呼吸，看他比慢动作还要过分的态度，又渐渐烦躁起来。我不明白为何有人的动作可以如此慢，妇产科的护士将婴孩从母亲的子宫中取出都没有这样慢，他难道没有的别的重要的事可做吗？转念一想，一个深更半夜站在街上的怪人，他也许确实无事可做，又或者说是居心叵测。我决定继续观察。<br/>
怪人的动作幅度变得稍大了一些，应该是将衣服捡起来放在了一边膝盖上。他的斗篷层层叠叠堆在地上，将他全部的身躯笼罩起来，整个人像水泥地中央猝然冒出的一座坟。而他似乎完全不介意自己的衣物沾上灰，倒是还把那块肮脏的破布往斗篷里收。过剩的好奇心如同老鼠那样啃噬我的心肺，我突然很想知道他的脸到底长什么样，只是这个角度的确看不真切，他的头发又太长。<br/>
他好像是在叠那件破衣服。</p><p>他蹲得很稳，但姿态有一种说不出的古怪。<br/>
我很快意识到不协调之处在哪，不仅是因为他过于迟钝的动作，而是因为他只有右半边身子在动。我记起来，他刚才伸手去捡那件衣服，用的也是右手。单手叠衣服显然很不方便，即便那不过是一件很小的衣服，不断地有半截橙色的袖子从他的斗篷里掉出来，他再不厌其烦地收回膝盖上。<br/>
他的左半身实在平静地有些太过不正常了。</p><p>这个人可能没有左臂，我愕然意识到。</p><p>古怪的行为，不寻常的着装，独臂，火影宅，所有的这些信息拼凑起来在我的颅内绞作一团，痛击我的神经，他们推搡着我踉跄地向前跑，我感觉自己就要摸到什么东西，什么藏在幕布下会烫走我一层皮的东西，毫无理由的，我本能地这样觉得。<br/>
是有那么一个人，传说里的人，一个同样很难用简单的言语去概括的人。新教材改版以后，提到他的内容更少了，他从未在木叶出现过，现在也几乎没有孩子相信他的存在，有人说他其实很早以前就已经死了。是宇智波，一个沉寂已久的姓氏，四战的罪魁祸首也姓宇智波。<br/>
而那个人也是七代目火影的挚友，早些年火影大人还经常在访谈节目里提起他。<br/>
他到底叫什么名字？我几乎焦虑得想用额头去撞击窗框。<br/>
未及我细想，路灯下的人已然起身，衣服叠好了。</p><p>像是怕惊扰什么虚空中根本不存在的事与物，我刚刚松下的呼吸又不由自主地提到了胸腔顶端。我确信现在没有任何会像阳光一样刺伤我的双眼，使我头晕目眩的东西，可我只觉被一只巨大的手捏住脖颈半吊在空中，空气里的灰尘在我胃里急躁地鼓动，又有许多根树枝折断。我不断地往下吞咽所剩无几的唾液，用干涩的眼珠盯住他，想要抓住哪怕只是一瞬间，看清楚他到底是谁。<br/>
但他始终没有抬头，没有任何多余的动作。<br/>
他握着那件叠好的，橙色的，破旧的，不知道属于哪个孩子的衣服，沿着街道，一步一步向前走，走出路灯光。灯光撕扯着他斗篷的一角，直到再也拽不住。</p><p>我抬眼看去，万事万物都熄灭的深夜，整个村子还亮着的只有火影塔。<br/>
从前在木叶每个角落都能看到火影塔，那是火影作为村子的领袖值得信赖的保证，不过上个月听妻子说，自从中央空地的高楼建设完毕以后，她住在村子东南角的同事已经很久不再关心火影今天又加班到后半夜的几点了。<br/>
现下所有的高楼都浸没在浓稠的死寂中，我知道这窗外的每一扇门，每一道缝隙里，都栖居着一个或者无数个木叶人，都是火影的子民，火影的家人，木叶村全是人。<br/>
但此时此刻木叶村也没有人，只有微弱光亮里火影塔影影绰绰的窗。我不知道楼下的这个人为什么在这里，从哪里来，又要到哪里去。<br/>
我看着他走进黑暗里，就像走进一个家。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>